


Greatness

by MaeWestKozi



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bernhard Castle, Blasphemy, Gen, Tragedy, What if?, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeWestKozi/pseuds/MaeWestKozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say Dracula didn't manage to free himself from the castle in LoS2 - what would have ended up happening to him? Would he simply have been killed?"</p><p>"What if the castle had managed to kill/capture Alucard before Dracula awoke in Revelations? How would things have changed, for both Dracula and the castle?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden fanfic that doesn't fit into the Darkest Dragon 'verse. Spawned from an anon ask to my [Castlevania RP blog](http://bernhard-castle-dracula.tumblr.com).

_“You are not our Lord, anymore!”_

The dishonored vampire lunges forward with a snarl, the toothed mandible growths along its jaws quivering as it hisses, its gait smooth and disciplined. The armored creature is every inch the strong and capable soldier of Dracul’s former armies. Former, he thinks with a grimace, being the keyword.

The Shadow-Whip is coiled and ready around his forearm, and its almost laughably easy to deflect the blow and send the possessed upstart reeling.

 

_**“Ļ̰̰̞̺̥ō̰̞̺͉̺̲ͬͨo̸͈̰̲ͥ͗̿ͬͫk͙͉͍̭̯͖ͦ͆̑ͦ̍́ ̧̮͙̪̤̼̝͛̌̀̌̓̈́̓a̠̰͔ͅṭ̰̤͇̩ͤ̽ͥͦ̚͘ ̢͑͂̽̚ẅ̞̝̩̦͖̳ͯ̿̇̓̔̚h͇̼ͥ̉̔ͬ͋͘a̛͖̝̟͈͐̆̽͊͗͒̎t͚̙͍͛ͣͯ ̛̬̘̗͖̥̠̠̇ͨ̉͋y̺̺̞̘̳͈̓̄ͮͩͨ́̀ͅo̞̥̘̳̪̺ͧͬ͊̅ŭ̱̺͍̖͍̌́'͕ͥ͗̒̆ͤ̔̽͞r̐ͯ̅ͯͨ͡e͓͚̼̭͇ ̵͙m͈͒ͪͭ̆͠a̵̲̳͍̻ͤ́k̶̮̪͂ͬ̆͊͗̌i̸̿͆ṇ̙̱̰̠̄̋̅̇̔͠g̓ͪ̑̐̇ͣ͊ ̡̪̞̻̳̰͖ͬ͒̓u̷̠̬̫̟͗͋̌s͛ ҉̬̮d̯̻̭͙̬͖̍͋͞ō̸̥͖̱͓̲̳̠͛ͥ̆̍̓ͪ!̛̺̪͈̝̤̰̽”** _

 

The Castle is howling in his ears even as the dishonored scum attacks, but it is not so difficult to ignore the things incessant childish whining in favor of pressing his attack. _ **  
**_

“Father-!”

A second possessed soldier! It had managed to ghost into the room, and grab Trevor - that impossible and innocent child.

“You dare!” Dracul roars, drawing the Void Sword and flashing across the room, severing the hands that have dared take hold of his son. The boy scrabbles away from the screeching beast, hanging onto Dracul’s flaring coat-tails as the sword is brought up to lop off the peon’s ugly head. There is still one more.

 

**_“W̦͉̞̻̯ͥ͐̎̑̅̚h̭̮̭̺̄͒y̜ͥ͋ ̷͕͍͙â̐r͕̳̟̟̹͛̓̿̓ͦ̕eͩ̄̊̃̀ ̠̀ͭ̈ͦ͊̈́ͨy̶͓͍̼͒ͪͧ̃o̳̲u͌ͣ ̨̟̣͚͕̺̙ͨ̾͊ͩͤ̉ͅd̴̰̬̳͙̗͓̲ͦͬͤ͛o̧̞̺͓̩͚̍i͇̟͉͈̠̦ͯñ͙͎͖̞g͔͖̲̲͖̩̓̍ͦ͘ ̢̻̞͍̬͌̐͆t̹̪͕̘̓ͮḩḯ̩̹̾ͯ͒ͯ͜s̟͓̝̟̰ ̬̺͚̒ͮ̽̌ť̶͈̻̃ͪo̼̟̞̦͙͌̈͐͌͑̃̍͢ ̧̗̝͉̮̻̪̘͌u̲͇̼̠̪̪s̪̝̺̘͇̰̣ͮ͂̈?̣ͩ̔̐̊̄͗̚”_ **

 

He doesn’t dignify the plea with an answer, instead sending a projection of Void Magic across the room in a frozen missile. It impacts with the dishonored vampire creature, freezing it solid. It topples over, crashing against a marble pillar and shattering against the stone floor into countless meaty pieces. Threat taken care of, he turns towards his son to check if Trevor is alright.

Trevor is looking away from him, sullen and angry. There’s a cold lump in his stomach, made up of regret and helplessness. How can a monster such as he make amends with a boy to whom he has been responsible for so many wrongs?

“Son… I had no choice-”

“Yes!” Trevor snaps back. In the acid of his words is the echo of a different Trevor, exclaiming that he would kill his mother’s murderer. “You did…” But where his adult self had looked at Dracul with such hatred and scorn, this child seems sad and hollow. “…What? No! Father-! Look out!”

The boy’s exclamation is too slow - the Castle had taken its opportunity while its Prince had been distracted. The same corrupted blood which had dragged the soldiers into the floor before transforming him, has stealthily sunk Dracul up to his knees.

“No-! Son, run!” The vampire urges - wanting his child to be safe, even at the expense of himself.

Rope-like tendrils of flesh and blood lash out at his arms - he can bat them away easily enough, but he cannot free his legs from the growing pool on the floor. Dracul is relieved, however, that it looks like Trevor has fled - he cannot see the boy still in the room even as he thrashes and tears and bites at the Castle’s grip.

 

_**“D͕͇̯ͮ͌̆ͮ̿ͅo͇̗̯͈̽͑ͤ̆n̨̥̪͛̀̀͂ͬ̚'͎͉̗͖̮͙̹̄̐t̛̠ͅ ͈̭̮͉̣ͣ̈̈́͠l̰̰̪̣͇̆̐̽́ͪͬͅe̦̔̿̚a̲͚͍̜̺͛ͦ̉̑̒̂̚v̜̩̐ͦe̪̼̒̀ ̭͍̠̹͚̈́u̬̝̩͕̇ͤ̐̌͛̎s̰̻͑ͣ̕!́̓͒̏̋͏̼̙̺͈̹ͅ”** _

 

“Shut up! Ack-!” Dracul is cut off as a particularly persistent tendril snags him by the throat, and bears him down into the pool with a splash. His vision goes red - with blood or unconsciousness he doesn’t know.

* * *

_He is incomplete._

Everything is muted, covered in a haze of red. There are memories at the edge of his thoughts, but he can’t grasp them entirely, just impressions and feelings. So much anger. So much suffering. Are they his memories?

_My Prince, why do you cry?_

Prince? Who is that? Is that whose memories these are? There is so much sadness. Why does it hurt so?

_Don’t leave us, our Prince. We will stay with you. Stay with us._

There’s more to it than that. He doesn’t know why - he just knows that there’s something else that needs to be done. Something important.

_You belong here. This is your Destiny._

Destiny has never done him any favors. He’s not sure why he thinks so - the thought brings with it such a sharp and raw feeling of regret and sorrow, and the memory of a mirror? …But there’s still something he has to do. He’s sure of it. It will enable him to ensure an end to the terrible pain in those memories.

_…Is the pain our fault?_

No. He doesn’t think so. But… There’s something more to it than that as well.  
An enemy. More than one. Dangerous.

Zobek. And Satan.

“I remember. And now, you know,” Dracul addresses the Castle. “What will you do about it?”

_**Betrayer!**_ The Castle roils, blood bubbling and boiling away from Dracul’s immersed form.

 

**_Usurper and Betrayers! T̂͏͓̘̞̤̯h̪̔̾ͦͮͯͩ̋ḙͩ̅̇̆͐r̼͕̦̦̫̙̿̋̌ͣ̀̉͝e̹̹͎ͮ̑̄͢ ̮͚ḭ̼̭̍͆ͮͫ͒s̮͊ ̩͎͈̳̫ͫ̑̒̒͋o̬̙ͨ͒̈͌ͪ̕n͉̲͎̹̜͍̩̊ͬͣ̏̀͆̈́͡l̂͋͑͑̏̐y̸͎͔̯̭̞͚ͦͮ ̖ͦ̀̍̿̃̀͢o̴̰̟͕̅n̛̝͕̼̣ͪͪ͗ͪͤͪͅe̫͚̼̭̰͐̈́ͯ̾ͫ̋͆͠ͅ ̶̠͙͍̠̻͉̹̄̇̿ͮ̀ͧ͌P̫̱͚̻̯̹͚̐̔ͪ̃́ͫͯr͓͉̗̦̘̗͟ȉ̻̲͖̜̥̰ͤͥ̎ͬ̚͡n͓̙̫c̣̘̭͚̦̹͎̽̄̒̀̿̑͊̕e̛͎͉̙̎͗̍ ̧̯̬̦̥̼̝̃͑ô̌ͨͦ̑f̷͇́ͩ͗͆͊͆͋ ͚̬̖͎͍̖D̄͛̇̃̚ḁ͔͈̩̀ͮ̓r̡̭͚ͭk͕̬͉̪̖̞̪̅̈n̵͇̺̼͚̽́̈̚e̸̙̺̙̾̈́̅͌̾ͅs̫͇̙̻ͅs̫͙͇̮̲͇ͮͮ͐ͨͥ!̦̻̦͇̊̏̋͜_ **

 

Dracul finds himself standing in front of a statue of a naga, holding onto the flames of his Chaos power - the Castle had brought him here. He can hear it in the back of his head, a song that won’t stop playing. He takes the power back into himself almost as an afterthought.

“…I am the only one who lives forever,” he says bitterly. The Castle won’t let him die - its made that abundantly clear - even as the entity swallowed him up and absorbed his memories, the link between them had always been two-way. 

There had been so much suffering, and not all of it had been his own. His years asleep had been terribly difficult for the Castle.

_Kill the Betrayer_ , the Castle hisses from where its taken roost within him. Zobek shall die by their combined hand. As will the Usurper. _The angel, Lucifer._ He dares to challenge us?

Dracul smiles, flexing his claws. // _The Castle smiles, flexing its claws._

_They were great, once._ // And they shall be so, once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Castle ate Drac, spat him back out, and Castle!Drac almost fusion mind-meld thing is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if the castle had managed to kill/capture Alucard before Dracula awoke in Revelations? How would things have changed, for both Dracula and the castle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 'What If'.

Alucard snarls and struggles, practically howling like the wolves under his skin, as he’s held down by this _twisted_ thing that cannot possibly be his Father. The blood of the _Forbidden Wing_ is sickly sweet and cloying - thick and sticky where it holds him against the floor like hardened glue. Standing above him - though it has no legs - is a twisted mockery of the man, the monster, that had Sired him. It looms over him, smirking with his Father’s face, like all of his nightmares come back to haunt him.

“What have you done with our Prince,” it demands, swaying like a snake, blood flying from the thick slabs of flesh that make up its hair, and pouring from its lips. It speaks with his Father’s voice, but the tone is so full of _hate_ and _pain_. It’s nauseating, the way it squirms, prodding at him with its limb-like tendrils. “You’ve hurt him, _Betrayer_ , and we want to know _where he isss!_ ”

“I’m not telling you anything, foul creature,” Alucard managed to grit out, spitting defiantly into the things eye. If only he could get free! But somehow the blood holding him down is keeping him from changing his shape - he can feel it between his toes where it has slithered into his boots, squelching like mud.

“Graaaahhhh!” The thing roars, though it does not flinch. “You took him from us once, _Traitorous Dog_! We will not allow it! He doesn’t need _you_! Give us back our _Prince!”_

“Can you protect him from Zobek, foul beast?! Can you protect him Lucifer?” Alucard snarks back, renewing his thrashing - if only he had the Crissaegrim, he could have cut himself free... But that powerful weapon is elsewhere, keeping his Father dormant and near-dead. He has his suspicions as to what this Thing is - some manifestation of the Castle? - but he can’t quite fathom how it can be so strong with Dracul out for the count.

It’s slowed down, and has leaned away from the vampire - Alucard is able to rip his arms free and prop himself upwards. It’s a strange tableau, the pale-haired vampire soaked in gore and sitting on the floor, glued to the broken tiles by black and dark red blood from the waist down. The strange bloody creature is shaking, sloughing blood and flesh off and on life a snake shedding and reapplying its skin, only to shed it again. It’s _disgusting_. It stops in its semblance of pacing - it has no legs - and stares at him, unblinking with white on red eyes, as if its blind in addition to being crippled.

“...Hmrrrr... I couldn’t protect him from _you-_ ” It hisses in rage, but there’s thoughtfulness in it now. The expression it wears is reluctant, but eerily similar to the one Dracul had worn all those years ago.

_(“You want me to give up everything for humanity. Again?!”)_

“...You want to _protect_ the Prince, _Betrayer-Dog_? We will _devour_ the Prince’s enemies... Show us _where they lie_ , and we shall bleed them to feed _our Lord!_ ”

“It’s not so easy. Father’s absence is meant to lure them out of hiding-”

“ _Yessss! Fitting for the worms to fear the Prince!_ ”

Alucard manages to ignore the bloody spittle in his face with a patience born from necessity. “Will you help him?”

The thing pins him with an offended glare. Everything the Castle does is for the sake of its Prince. “Take the _Power of Chaos_ ,” it hisses. “Guard our Prince well, _Betrayer._ Make him strong and whole once more... _If you fail, we will swallow you whole, and use your own hands to keep him safe!_ ”

It dives at him then, and Alucard flinches leaning back and away from the thing as it loses all cohesion and pours itself down his throat. He bites his tongue to keep his mouth closed against it, but it goes up his nose - he’s so surprised he can’t stop it.

 _We’re with you know - watching_ , he feel it looking out from behind his eyes. He wants to be sick. But at the same time, he feels a bittersweet rush of sympathy. He can feel the Castle’s emotions as if they’re his own, and its almost overwhelming.

 _Don’t worry, Scion,_ it croons in a parody of kindness - all the more painful for being in his Father’s voice. _We won’t dare to keep you - once the Prince is whole and safe, we will let you go._

And Alucard knows the Thing speaks the truth, and why.

He stands up, shaky as he takes the Chaos Power away from the statue of the Gorgon Sisters, to move it to a place his Father can reach once he wakes. There will be no more struggle against the Castle in his preparations.

There are tears in his eyes, and the Castle is laughing in his ears. _Do you feel it Betrayer? You can feel only the Echoes of it - an unworthy dog!_

Because he can _feel_ why the Castle is going to help him, and why the Castle will let him go afterwords. The remnants of his Father’s emotions, prized by the Castle above all else, burn inside him, as surely as the Chaos Flames singe his fingers.

So much love, and grief, and bitterness. So much agony, and rage, and madness. _And it was all for you, Betrayer!_

So Alucard trudges on, pained...but also hopeful. If this is the kind of man his Father is... Perhaps the future will not have to end in Death.

\----

Lucifer is arrogant. 

He has power and followers enough to back up his arrogance with equivalent action, but that does not change that his surety is born from Pride, and not from confidence. He is the  _Prince of Lies_ , and his greatest falsehoods are the ones he has convinced of himself.

The first falsehood, is that Dracula is weakened after all those years  _away_.

This is thoroughly disproven by the sound thrashing the vampire gives to his favored  _Children_ on the surface. Raisa and Nergal - slaughtered contemptuously, and swiftly, and  _covertly_. He had been so furious with his third child, that he had also been hasty, tearing Guido Szandor’s hideous face clear off.

The second falsehood, is in his belief in the weakness of the Dragon’s offspring.

Alucard proves strong, inheriting much of the sheer annoying power and persistence of father. Doubly so, from both his human sire, a human that had banished his illustrious self; and from the blood of the  _Prince of Darkness_  flowing through his veins. Between the two of them, father and son, even such a great and terrible beast as the ancient Leviathan proved only a mere obstacle.

_(It would have scorched the oceans dry with its breath, and rendered mountains and forests and cities into so much ash.)_

The third falsehood, is in his belief that taken over Alucard’s body - wounding  _Gabriel’s_ heart with every blow from his son’s hands, and every strike against his son’s body - will be  _easy_. But Alucard’s soul is not alone inside his body, much to Satan’s surprise. There’s  _something_  else there as well, surging up between the in-between spaces in Alucard’s thought like a flood of putrid stinking  _rotten_  blood.

.

.

_**U̱͇̫͈̺͍͔̟̎̇̽̋̀͟͝͠͝S̸ͧ̒ͣ̊ͦͣ̈́̊ͩ̑̄҉̡̛͖͉̬͈̘̬̞̩̟̟̪̰͚͖̮̘ͅUͮ̈̆ͫͧ̈͌̈͂̂́҉̜̲̤̱̲̩̘̬̘̜̘̀ͅR̵̪̲̭̭̼̺̤̝͉̒ͯ͑͆̌̇ͣ́͋ͣ̑͋ͧ͜͝P̉ͬ͋͢͠͏͍̜̙͖̝̕͟ͅḚ̴̛̛̜̠̝͍̥̲̮͎̱̞̏͛̊̔͆́͑̐̿͌̐̔̇̄̋̽̈́R̶͊̋̎̌̋ͭ͐̋͋̅̒̓̔͏̱͖͇̦̞̲̞͇̼̼̦̝͖̦͖͈͘!̤̹͉̖̠͈̠͇͚̝͎̫͚̲̺̳̩̊ͫͭ̃̋ͥ̃́̐ͪ̔̾͜͟ͅ !͎̩̗̥̑̓͊ͣ͞!!!!** _

_._

_._

It screams in the ears he does not have, clawing at his awareness with more ferocity than the very fires of Hell itself, rage and pain and hatred - but also something he does not and cannot fathom.

It burns him with  _Faith_.

Not belief in Lucifer’s Divine Father, for such could not harm him, but  _love_  and  _devotion_  for Dracul. And the feelings and power do not stem from Alucard.

_(The creature that was once Trevor Belmont loves and hates his Father in equal turns, his emotions and convictions waxing and waning with his own fluid acceptance and hatred of his own monstrous self.)_

_._

_._

_**S̞̝̟̞̲̬̰͚͍͖̖ͥ͐ͦ͂̋̒̀̌ͨ̃̽̋̆̚t̫̰̜̞̼̳̭̰͒͊̑ͮ̂a͙̥̪̞͛̄ͩ͊̀̏͂̈́͒ͬr͙̥̰̘̹͍̖̼̤̺̳̹͇̜̤̯̲ͦ̓̏̑̅͌ ͔̩͙̣̗̺̭̣̙͎̖̰͕̻͈̒̄̇ͬͮ̍̒ͫ̇ͅô̭̠͉͙̿͌ͯͮ͂́ͤͤ̌ͨ̌̔ͧ̀ͤ̏̚f̰̗̬͎̤̙͓͔̌̆ͤ̑̐ͦͣͨͩ̒̏̍̀ͮ ̬͕͖̬͉͕̫͓̺̫̱̌ͧͯ̊̾̓ͫ̄̂́̚t͖̗̝̜͎̫̹̔ͯ͂̈́͊ͭ̆̀ͅͅͅh̫͍̳̗̰̙̠͈͎͙̮̟͇ͩ̈̆̅ͫͅẽ͙̻̖̘̮̙̂͂̃̄ͣ͌̐̑ͫ̉͂̈́ͥ ̖̲̗̻̯̦͖̲͙̥̬̱̪͇͖͇ͯͨͭͬͬ̓͊̽ͨ̔̐͌̆ͪ͛͊M͔̯͓̪̫̟̼͖̔ͮ͆̎ͦͥ̐̆̑͂ͥ̈̈́̈́͒̏ͭͩǒ̘̞̤̩ͥ͊̐̆̄͂͛̎̾ͩͭͧ̆ͬͩ̋͑r̜̞͇̤͓͔̤̦͙̱͕͔͚̖̩̦̗̦̎̿̅͌̔̾̑n̰͇͖̫̘̂ͭ́ͧͫ͗ͅỉ̲͕̗͚̋ͧ̈́ͬ̍ͦ̈̉̈́ͬͫ̃̒͐n̠̯͈͈͈̫̠͓̪̞͖͕̭̮̮̓ͥ͐̈̀ͮ̉ͮ͆̈g̜̠͖͙̥̉ͪ͋̆̏,̝̙̙̫̮͚̤̖̳͚̮̮̭͕͇͕͇ͪͮ̅̒͊̎̓**_ it screeches. 

.

.

He can barely concentrate on the fight with Gabriel, letting Alucard’s body run mostly on autopilot, recycling the same taunts over and over again.

.

.

_**͙͔̝̱̠͈͈̓̇ͪ͒̉ͬ͛́͗̿ͤ̃ͬͅY̻͔͓͙̬̭̼̰͈͇̗̣̳͉̬͙̣̰̤̏ͨ̐ͮ̽̾̒ͭ̓̓̈́ͮ͋o͖̹̪͙̜͎͚̟̰̩͎̼͚̭͖̳͍ͤͦ͆̎͒̐ͯ̌̍ͅͅṳ̼̥̩̗̯̹̠̪̥͎̪͕̠̦̜̬͎ͪ̐̄͐͗̃̾̒̈̑͗̑̆ ̳̖̪̼͔̈́̅ͮ̑̋̄̄ͧ͑̅̓͑ͪ͒ͪ̆͛͂̚d̰̮͎̤̟̻̟̤̬̪͉̟͚́̔ͦͣ͛̾̔̄ͪͣ͌̓a͙̗̯͔̜̒̃ͭ͆r͈̬̟̯͖̯̜̮͇͔͈͎͇̦̪̰̻̂̊̿̀ͮe̞͚͍̠̭̙̝̲̬̓͐̉̾̋̀ ̭̼̦̬̩͇͇͎̠ͩ͛̎̈c̜̘͍̻̐̈ͥ͒̅ͮ̿̿̎͗ͯȏ̩̱̝̤̠̞͓̼̻̰͕̩̣̲̩̮̠̓̈́̓ͧ͌̚v̳͕̖̼͖̲̹̦̮͙̖̺̻̭̪̫̙ͩ̓̋̄ͧ͊̌͒ͫ̒͛͗̓̐̍ͤ̓̇͊e̘̖̫̫̫̯̭̜͉͕͚͇̩̽͑ͪ̏ͬ̒ͥ̑͑ͬ̂͋ͭͭͫ̆͌̽͊t͎͖̗̯̝̖͓̜͓̖̲̟͍͚̭̀ͤ̔ ̤̺͚͖̱̾͊ͪͩ̾t͔͎̘͍̘̯̯̲̜̳̱̲̯̥̟͖͛̋ͥͥ̔̄̀̈́̊͂̚h͚̠̥͎̙͚ͥ̿ͯ̓̎ͥͪͬ̆͂̉̍ͣ̾̚a͕͎̥̱͙͉̠̭̺̪̭͋ͦ͒̂ͣ̌͗̆̉̑̅͆ͥ̋t̲̹̜̟̟͚͎̟͕̱̒̾̍ͪ͛̃̌̑͛̾̃̂̉̎̚ͅ ̘̲̮̯͙̮ͧͫ̓́̍̽̈̄͊̑̈́ͣͥͮ̚w̪̪̘̞̬͕͓̰̼̬̗͚̥͚̰̪̤̹̔̀ͮͭ̌ͦͣͯ́̚h̩̗̩̫͇͙̯̼̙̦͆̊͋͗͌̍ͥͥ̄i͓͓̹̻͉̙̹̣͋̉̉ͦ͊ć̱͙͚̠͕̳͔̗̮̺̠̱̬̫͙͉̅̊͌ͭ̽͋̎ͦͮ̉͑h̠̟̟̖͆̇͌̒̉͒̂̚ ̝͚̞̠͔͚̟͉ͧͪ͂̿̑́̿͂̂ͬ͆̒ͬ̋̚̚ḯ̘̰͎̞̯͇͒ͤ̓̊̆͑ͭ̔̊̋ͫ͋̚s̭̰̭̗̳͈͇͙̼̞̦̖̲̈́ͥ̔̾͗̃ͯͤ͐̓̀ͦͯ̍ ͈̤̱̟͕͔ͣͤͮͦ̊͒́̇̈́̃ͣ̀ͬn͓̻͉̜͍̼͔̱̟̤̝ͨ͆̓̿ͧͫ͛̋̚ͅͅo̻̖̩̼̟̞̫̣̘̮̣͙̗̯̭͍̪͕̖̍̑ͬͮ̈́̔̾͂̐t̳̻̱̙̤̰̩̝̹̘͎͎̗̠̣̼̫̹͕͛̆͂̎̊̄͋̐ ̖̱͙͕̲̩͙̲̎ͬͦͪ͊ͥͯͤ̃̋̾ͦ͊̈̍̽ͦ̚y͕͍̜̥͇̮̺͕͉͇̩͈͒͐̂̌ͨͭ̃o͇̥̯̥̰͓͛̽̈́͛̋u̙̟͖̫̤͚̝͔͚̣̝̹͕̦͖̤͎̠̓ͬͤ̓̃̈ͧ̂̃̑͌̒̾͂ͤͮͬ̆r̹̺̲͉̩͈͖͇̯̞̦̼̘͔͉ͩ̑̃̉ͩ̋͌ͦ̒̂ͧ̎̉ͬ̈ͮͦ̓̇s͈̥̪̺͍͙̏̌ͮ͑̄̏ͤ͒͌̍ͦ̏̔ͤͥͨ͛ ̭̲͉͖̏͑̓̾ͤ͛̇̋̒t̬̺̞͚͓̩̝̥̠͉͇̮̘̝̘̘̜̺̎̐ͮ͋ͬ̓ͤ̂ͯ̉͛̐̈́͐ͅǒ̜͔̰̦̦͔̮̺̝̺͔̖͎̈́̿ͥ̈̂͆ͫͪ͗̄͊̒̏ ͕͔͈̥̯̰̫̤̳̓͊̔͐̽͐͑̄̾ͩ͗ͧͯͅt͎͕̤̹̻̟̣̰̭̗̺͔̙͔̹̩̮͙̀̽̾̓͗ͯͭ̓ͭ̃̽ͨͣͨ̈̅ͬͪͪa̯̺͙̯̝̰̬͚̞͈̲̫̹̪͇̪̩̞̔́͗̓̅ͯ͒ͯ͆ͧ͊̀͊̓ͨ͋ͪ̇̚k͕̯̼̙̗̘̳͙̭̭̙̖̭̳̺ͧ̓̔ͤͅȇ̺̪̘̯̳̠̤͇̞͖̲͗̋̂͑ͯ̇̿̂͋ͣ̊?̰̺̜̠͇̘͓̯̭̹̟̰̥̤̱͚̝͌ͤ͗ͮͅͅ** _

_._

.

The only consolation to it, is that the  _Thing_  in Alucard’s head is causing the pathetic undead mongrel excruciating pain as well.

.

.

_**͔̦̼͇̳͇ͥ̂ͣ͛ͮͧ͐̓͌ͩͤ͗͗̚W͙̯̰̗̑̓ͫ̅e͕̳͕͇͍̮̩͇̣̮͖̘̥͚̜̓͐̑̐ͅͅ ̲̟̙̯̻̯̪̰̠̗̙͚͕͖̬̖͖̝̘ͭͨ̀̔r̞̖̳̲̦̝̦͙̥̯͕͚̊͌͂́ͦͨ͊̆͌̆ͦ̊ͮͨ̋̌ͭe͕̫͉͎̣̭̜̠͚̜̺͓̺̞̮̅͗̿ͤ͗f̜͕̙̰̙̖̯͉̱ͩͤͧ̒̔̋ͅͅu͓̱̣̜̻͇̰̣̭̺̦̠̯͎̟̥̜ͮ͂͑̉̚ͅs̼̼̦͉̥̞̯͓̥͚̪̖̳̻͕̖͎̟̐̆̓e̺̲͙̦ͧ̉̈́ͪ̂ͪ̏̾̉ͫ̂̆̋̒͋ͬ̉!͔͔͚̹̦̓͋̃ ͓̣̙͕̮̲̹̜̤̥͈̝̥͙̠̏̽̽̎̌ͬͦ͗̇̃̎ͣ̍̊̐ͪ̽̌̚ͅH͈͇̪̼͆ͣ̍ͤ͗̇̈͛͒̏̚e̘̻̜͇͇̠͖͎̗̮̩͉̺ͧ̃ͭ̉̂̔̑̈ͤ͑ͅͅ ̤͇̻̱̳̮̰̦̭̰̣̺͖͕̮͙̺͍͓̒̓ͦ̽ͩ͊̚î͕͕̰͍̘͔̻͎̤ͤ̇͂ͩ̉͋̒̀s͚̠̰̰̣͕̰̣̺̼͕͇̠̲̫̙̯̈ͯ̏ͪͣͪ̓̇́̽͗ͬ͛ͣ̚ ̭̪̥̱̯̤̼̞̜̟̉̍̏̈̊͑̏ͭͯͬ̊͗͊̄͐ͯ̉̚ͅo͚͚̘̪̳̅̓ͤ̂̇̾͊͑̊ͮ͑̿ͯủ̱̳̲̠̲̭̼̭̞̫̘͚̲͓͚ͧͬͮ̐ͦ͗̋ͨ̆ͭ͊ͫ̎̂ͫ̍̚r̜̜̱̻̻͍̬̣̗̞͉̭̞̳̬̩̓ͫͭ͐͊͑͌̈͒̓͋͛̊̾̇̑̃̏s̼͇͍̪̩̞̙̲͔̗̮̻ͬ̏ͮ̈ͭ́ͮͫ̌̆̍̓!͙̳̜̝̭̹͈͇͍͙͚̲͎̭͕̪̱̬̾̊̿ͩ̋ͭͭ͊ͤ̏̆̈̐̐ͅ** _

_._

_._

It comes to him in a burst of awareness, and he is suddenly able to feel the pain his-

_(Alucard’s.)_

-body is in. Gabriel truly has become a monster, to inflict so much suffering upon his own flesh and blood.

“How much punishment can this body endure?!”

And then the sun is rising, and it  _burns_  - he takes the moment to dive towards his foe, but his concentration is broken and he’s struggling to hold himself within the stolen body as the  _twisted abomination_  that is  _the soul of Dracula’s Castlevania_ , screams in his ears. He’s been fighting a battle on two fronts, and knows with horrifying certainty that Gabriel -  _Dracul, the Prince of Darkness_  - will utterly decimate him once he leaves the modicum of protection that Alucard’s body provides.

.

.

_**̫̙͖͓͔̞̯͎̲̥̓ͣ̈͛̔ͨ̊ͣͮ͆̾̇̆͗Ṱ͔͉̞̙͖͉̩̫̤̱̫̝̝̞̆͒͆͗̽̃̄̈́̅ͦͬͧ̏̑ͥͅḥ͕̲̟̼͐ͦͧ̅̈ͤͧ̌͊̄ͫ̒͊e̮̰͖̣̋̽ͯͨͬ̂̃̒̃r̪͇̝̹̲͖̱͕̘̦̙̱̼̻̰̥͒ͩ̓̉̉̆́ͯͨͅe̦̝͓̗͈̦̙̦̼̫̩̻͙̙͖̫̅̈́ͧ̿̒̓̐̓̏͆ ̞͚̯̰̩̯̹̫̪͓͍̩͇̣͓̫̩̭̽̅̓̽ͥ̈͒ͨͩ̊̋s̫̰̻͎͓͙̹̦ͭ͗̐̿̐̉ͨͯ̑ͩͧ̑͗ͣͥ̓ͧ̚h̳͙̖̯͔̺̙ͫ̐̽ͭͯ̽̓̃̉̍͂̈́ͅā̜͖̙̼̭̦̹̯̳̘̖͍̜̥̣̬͕̊̐̒́͑̍̍ͫ̉ͅl͓̺̲̲̩̟̻̜̞̳̙͙̝̩̟̆ͨͤl̯̦͙͔͚̪̮̘͌̉̽ͪͮ̄̅̑̍ͣ̒̄̐ͮ̓ ̫̞̩͚̺̬̤̭͔̮̪ͭ̄̔̀ͅo͈̖͖͎̺̲̪̲̱̺̹̜̬͇̮̞̫̗ͮ́͂̐͛ͧ̋̓̑̓͆͆ͪͪn̺̗̟̪̝̺ͪ̐̽ͪ͒̅͒̆ͪ͑ͬͩ̚̚l͈̺̭̗͖͓̦͎̇͌ͬ̇ͨ̂y̱̦͔͈̮̝̥̣͇̤̹̮̬̟̤̅̅̉͌̈ͤ̽̿ͤͪͩ̏͗̀ͨ ͉͚̩͓͗̇̃̈̈́ͯë̜͖͖̳̰́ͨ̇̎ͣ̐̌̓͆̓ͧ̓̽͗ͅv̗̯͍̺͓ͧ͆ͪ͒͒ͥ̍͗̎ͪe̹̱͚̝͈ͭͣ̿͌̆́̾ͣ̋̉ͮ́̔ͪ̃ͥr̬̯̘̻̱̫̱̫̲͋ͮ̇̇͐̋̓̿͗̀ͬͦ̚ ͉̲̳̫̳̮͚̠̝̌̎́͂̂̏̌̒̈̐͋̌b͚̪̰̱̻̻̭̮̺̘̱̱̳̮͎̪͍̅̽ͬ̅ͮ̂͂̒͗ͭ̂ͦ͐̎̍ͥ͛ͩȇ̪͇͇̖̙̺̣͚̐ͦͮ̈ͩ̉ͤͥ̚ͅ ͓̣̠̮͕͕͎̥̲̫̜̰̙͍̺̋̎ͧ̌͛̾̌ͩ͒ͯo͖̩̺̤̬̭̣̘̫̰̯͇ͧ͛ͭ͆ͪ̾͆̿͛̈́̒͛n̘̯̝̻̠̩̞͚͇͈̱͔͍̜͈̹̙͔̈́ͯͮ̄̀͒̓̀ͬ̋̎̓͗̔ͯͮe͎̰̟̠ͮͭͩ͒̑͋ͨ̆̋͊̍ͥ͋̓ͮ ̥̖̻̯̰̩̖̝̦̜͔͑̆̌̚P̞̝͍͇̭̭͔̺̱̥͎ͧͯ͒̇͌̎̽̑̉͐̚ŕ͕̞̺̘̟͈̭̝̣̗̫̗̮̑̌ͨ̐̀ͦ̓͋i̠͍͇̮̙̙̬̜̘̣͕̗̤̘̖ͫ̓ͯͦ̄̅̈ͨ̚n͕̳̪͓̟̻̬͔̮̥͉̩̩͕͖͍̺ͧͧ̅̇c͎͔̫͍̱̹̬͉͖͔̫̰̖̦̮̖͎̲̅̂ͭ͆ͯͩͧͦe͉̠̫̤̲̻̮̗͕͚̫͈̩̹̝̫̖̭ͭͣ͋̏̆ͬ̿̅̔̽̓ͮͭͨ̏̓̔ ̣͙̖̪̣̼̉͐̒̎͋̈͌͂ͯ͆ͯͥo̯̹̻̖̮̺̝̫̜͓̎̐ͧ̊̄͆ͨ͌̄̒̆̾̚f̰͇̰̭͚̭̦̮̹̲̻͗̈͋͐̓ͬ̐͒͊̃̅ͣͤ̔̓ ̙̗̱̜̤̽̃̑͑̑D̘̭̝͇̼̺̫͎̖̩̑̑̐ͥ̀a̦̩͓͕̺͍̙̭̤̞͔̭̪̹̰ͮ̐͑̐̾̉̂͗ͭ̑̔̃̄r̤̠̪̖̹̣͚ͤ͑̄̆̿ͧͮ̄͊ͩ̅̓k̗͍͇̟̘̝̼͖̪͍͈̰̬̽̒ͣͪͧ͌ͦn̞̯͈̪͉͕̘̺͚͎̳͉̭̘͔̳̫̱̈́̐̋́e̠̜̯̩̲̠̲̘̣͍ͣ͐ͭ͋̋̆ͦ̉̋́ͫ̑̈́̆ͧͥ̆̆̚s͈̻̥͙̹͇̫͙̰̳̰̠ͫ̄̅̑ͅͅs̟̥͖̦̬͙͕̥̺̘̺̻͓͈͕̼̗͕̬͂̽͋͐ͦ̓ͨ!̹̥̪̖̖̭͚̈͗̓̏ͮ̊͒ͧ̓͊ͅ** _

.

.

“You  _won’t_  kill your son to destroy me!”

But, then Dracul grins, feral and sharp and victorious, raising the Vampire Killer up over his head to bring it crashing down, right as the  _Castle_  shoves the weakened fallen angel out of Alucard’s body with a nauseating screech.

.

.

_**̘̺̟̀ͭ̂̆̓̎̋ͣͨͭ͌ͧĀ̤͕̮̞̍̾ͧͫ̈́̔͛̌̀n̪̹͙̜̙͉̙͓̼̻͉̬̬̜̳͚̈́ͯ͂̒́̉͂̎̚ͅͅd͕͙͔̺̩͕̲̙͕̖͎̯̄ͬ̄͌ͮ̐̓ͤͧ̂ͤͤ̇̑ͪ ̹͎͖͕̺̥̲͇̫̱̟͎̖͕̪͒̋̅ͯ̆̈͑͐ͭͩ̋̌͛ͣͣ̇̔i̼̩̜̺̦͍͙̜͎̺̠̫̣̟̯̱͛̄̍͗̌̇ͅs̭̬͇̣͕͈̺̗͎̘̩͆́ͯ̅̅ͥ͐ͤ͛̽ͤ̂̆ͧ ̯͕̹̺̩͍̰̲͓̹͗̐ͮ̓̿͛ͦ͒ͤ͛ͬ̉n̘̣͔̫̭̩̻̺̺̘̲̬̫̱͓͚̤̖̲̉̀̑ͤ̋o̘̬̙̗͎̲̫͕͕͖̣͎̗ͥ̂ͤ͐ͣͤ̈ͬ͛͒̔͑̇ͥͬͅt͕̪̟̖̱̳̟̹̭̞̫̪ͧ̿̍͆͑ͯ̾ͬͬ̚ͅ ͍̣̗̰̞̅͗̆̀͛̿ͤ̾ͮͮ̉͆ͪy̲̲̳̙̟̳̮͇͍͔͔͂ͭͬ͒͆ô̙̣̻̪̬̥ͩ̑͑̽ͤ̾͒ͧ̏ͤu̟̪̣͓̗̫͇̦̳̯̞̱ͣ̏ͣ̐͂̔̃ͫ̿̂͌͗̇̆͆!͎̯͕͙̟̞̫̗̝̞̘̺̠̤͖ͥ͌̊͌̒ͮͪ̃̑͒̓̏͛͒ͭͯ̌** _

_._

_._

And then the stake is in his heart, and everything is unraveling around him. He can hear the Castle’s laughter in his thoughts - Gabriel says something, but he doesn't know what it is.

And then Lucifer is dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending is lame. Forgive me. T_T


End file.
